Kevin Lima
|birth_place = Pawtucket, Rhode Island, U.S. |residence = |education = |alma_mater = California Institute of the Arts |years_active = 1985–present |occupation = Film director, animator, character designer, producer |spouse = Brenda Chapman |children = Emma Rose Lima |parents = Joaquin Lima Caroline Lillian Bourdeau |website = |known_for = A Goofy Movie Tarzan Enchanted }} Kevin Lima (born June 12, 1962) is an American film director who has directed a number of Disney films including his debut film A Goofy Movie in 1995, Tarzan (1999), 102 Dalmatians (2000), and Enchanted (2007). He is married to Brenda Chapman, the head of story of The Lion King (1994) and co-director of The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Brave (2012). Life and career Kevin was born in Pawtucket, Rhode Island. His grandparents were both Portuguese. Lima studied film and animation at the California Institute of the Arts, during the mid-80's. After graduation, he went to Taiwan for half a year to work on The Brave Little Toaster. Then he worked on The Chipmunk Adventure, where he met Glen Keane, one of many artists, who had left Disney after The Black Cauldron's box office failure. Keane persuaded Lima to apply at Disney, where he got a job, despite the fact that he was turned down three years earlier. Lima worked at Disney as character animator on the film Oliver & Company, as a character designer on The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast, and as a story editor for Aladdin. Wanting to direct, he left Disney for Hyperion Pictures, where he worked on TV series Itsy Bitsy Spider and films such as Bébé's Kids. Lima finally got his opportunity to direct at Disney, where he directed two animated films, A Goofy Movie, and Tarzan. Wanting to direct live-action films, Lima once again left Disney, but soon returned. Thanks to Glenn Close, who voiced Kala in Tarzan, Lima was offered to direct her on 102 Dalmatians, which had just lost its director. After directing his first live action film, he went on to direct two TV films starring Julie Andrews, Eloise at the Plaza and Eloise at Christmastime. Since 2000, Lima had wanted to make the film Enchanted, but he was repeatedly turned down because of the script being too dark, and that he was not "funny enough to do this film". The toned down script finally got green-lit, and in 2007 Enchanted was released to a positive critical reception. Since directing Enchanted, Lima has been set to direct several projects including a live-action feature adaptation of the classic tale of Tom Thumb entitled Thumb, a film based on the popular Candy Land board game, a remake of the 1964 film The Incredible Mr. Limpet, a comedy film starring Hugh Jackman titled Avon Man, and an untitled live-action/CG film for Sony Pictures Animation. In July 2011, DreamWorks Animation announced that Lima will direct Bollywood Superstar Monkey, a Bollywood-style animated musical adventure inspired by the Indian epic tale Ramayana, and told through the point of view of its monkeys. A. R. Rahman is composing the music and Stephen Schwartz is writing the lyrics for the film. In September 2012, it was announced that the film would be released on December 19, 2015, but was half a year later rescheduled to March 18, 2016. In June 2014, the release date was pushed back to March 10, 2017. In January 2015, it was confirmed that the film was placed back into development with no release date attached. On July 23, 2018, it was reported that Lima and Chapman had signed a first look deal with 20th Century Fox, which, ironically, less than a year later, would be absorbed by Disney, to produce live action, animated, or hybrid films through their production company. Filmography References External links * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:People from Pawtucket, Rhode Island Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:Animators from Rhode Island Category:American animated film directors Category:American animated film producers Category:American film producers Category:Film directors from Rhode Island Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Directors Guild of America Award winners